Unforgettable
by weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: You know that saying "you never forget your first time"? Well that's not just a thing for girls. Guys remember their first time just as well. Chance remembers his first time... And it was Guerrero's fault. MATURE EYES PLEASE


**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Human Target_. At All. I do, however, own any new characters that pop up in this story. I own the mention establishment and anything in it as well... Save for the boys. The place and unknown characters are mine. Therefore, please ASK ME before trying to use. Thanks ^^

**Authoress Note: **Tis another piece from me! I actually got this idea, once again, from cedricsowner... Honestly, hun, I might as well just come work for you under fanfics because you seem to be the one that fuels my stories these days. You and the occasional eighties song lol.

**Extra Note: **So as I said I got this idea from ced and that idea is this: for guys like Chance and Guerrero, getting that "Acceptance into manhood" has to come at an early age. I believe ced mentioned an age for Chance stepped into his big boy pants, so to speak. I don't recall the age, but I see fifteen – sixteenish. Therefore he's junior at this point in time. And Guerrero is Guerrero but he's not met the mommy of his kid so no babies for him lol.

And for any guys reading, chillax. I don't pretend to understand how the men world works. Just as men can't pretend to understand how the woman world works, ya know? This is just something I observed. Wrong or right, it's fanfic. No freaky outty xD

ALSO! Beware of spelling and grammar errors… I am known to have them LOL ;P I really should get a beta reader… I love beta reading for other people but I cannot beta myself… Fail.

* * *

**Unforgettable**

You know that old saying "you never forget your first time"? No truer words have ever been spoken. And it isn't just a woman thing. Guys remember it too. They may not talk about it and they may not show it, but to them it's just a big a deal as it is for a woman. See for a guy it's a right in a way. A rite of passage into male-hood, if you will. It's caveman shit in all honesty.

But they care and they remember. _He _remembers. It's been years now – damn that makes him sound old – but it's true. Sitting on the couch and watching his son play some new video game that he brought over for him and Isamu, Chance can't help but think that in a few years Ash would be the same age he was when it happened. He wouldn't be surprised if he lost it a little sooner. As many girls as he can charm...

Chance shook his head. No that wasn't right. Ash had something he hadn't back then. He had Phillipa and himself; his parents. All Chance had back then was anger, adrenaline after his first kill, The Old Man, and Guerrero.

Speaking of Guerrero... Chance had to blame him. Guerrero was the reason he ever had his passage. Chance glanced over at his old friend as he texted away on his phone, walking away from Winston as he yelled something about hacking into his laptop again. Chance gave a small smirk as he shook his head and turned to stare at the TV.

His mind wandered, though, as he phased out of the fighting on the screen. He phased back to when he was Fifteen – damn that's a jump back – years old and dressed in jeans, a plain gray shirt, a black unzipped hoodie, and a gun in his hand as he shook from an adrenaline high...

**o0o**

"Dude, calm down."

Junior grumbled incoherently as he shifted around in the front seat of the truck Guerrero had acquired from a contact of his. Adrenaline pumped through his veins and pounded in his ear as he shook just slightly. His first kill. His first real kill! Not another fucking training lesson, not some sandbag dummy, and actual bullet through the head kill!

He'd never felt so alive. Amazing how taking the life of some underling of some ring boss was what it took to feel alive. Normal people would feel remorse or anger, right? Not him. He'd been ready for it. Ready to grip the gun and end the life of whoever was at the receiving end of it. He just wished he was ready for how quick it would end.

He yanked the zipper up on his hoodie as he heard Guerrero sigh. "You need to calm down, Junior," he grumbled as they turned down another alley. Junior scowled and gave him an incredulous look. How could he be so calm? Wasn't he the list bit annoyed that the mission hadn't been longer or at least a little challenging? I mean all it took was one shot and boom the guy was dead! No gunfight, no maneuvering, nothing! It was just done with a simple pull of the trigger.

"Where are we going?" he asked finally, ignoring the stern look Guerrero gave him. Yeah yeah, he knew the rule; 'don't ask him questions' and 'he'll let you know if he wants'. Yada yada. At the moment he could give a fuck about the rules. He needed to do something! He was tired of being held down in the damn car.

The radio played some Rolling Stones song as they turned down alley after alley. All these alley's made him feel like he was in a Labyrinth of some kind. He was about to ask again where they were going, when something in the front window caught his eyes. Frowning, Junior sat up in his seat as they began to pull up to an opening at the end of a long alley. In the center of the opening with a small parking-lot was a building.

The building was small; only two stories. The dark maroon paint was fading and chipping from the walls. Many of the windows were blacked out or covered with dark curtains or beads. In the front window was an elegant and dimly glowing neon pink sign; _Thorny Desires. _A rose was graffiti'd on door with the hours in white over it... The hell was this place?

Guerrero parked the car and stepped out, motioning for Junior to follow him. Raising a brow, he nodded and slid out of the car and followed after him, looking around. There was no way into the alleyway save for the way they came. Large buildings blocked some of the sun from entering, but some managed to splinter in from place to place. Otherwise the surrounding was pretty shady and sleazy looking.

Staring at Guerrero's back, Junior followed him into the building and was instantly assaulted with the scent of roses and some spices. There was a desk with a door covered in beads behind it. A sort of homey living-room waiting area was to his left and straight ahead was a hallway and a set of stairs. Some kind of sensual music played from an old fifty style radio in the corner. His ears, having sharpened for unusual noses, could make out a faint moaning above him. What the…?

Guerrero leaned against the desk and lazily slapped a bell on the desk, causing Junior to tense and jump a little. His adrenaline kick was still in and he was starting to get irritated. What in the fuck was Guerrero up to? He heard a sigh and shuffling feet in the back before his eyes widened slightly. Damn…

A manicured hand swiped the beads aside as a woman with luscious and wavy black hair that curled at the end. Her outfit was fom hugging – tight jeans, low hanging butterfly sleeve bohemian top that showed off her belly button and high heeled straw sandals – showing off her hourglass figure. She wore a simple amount of make-up, save for her lips which were painted as red as the rose decorating the room.

She cast one look at Guerrero and a slow, sensual, smirk spreed across her lips. "Well, well. Isn't this a surprise?" she mused, her voice smooth and lustrious. Junior felt his eyes watching every step she made as she came to the counter, her eyes locked with Guerrero's. "It's been awhile. No call," she tapped him on the chest, looking almost annoyed, "you know I don't like surprise visits."

Guerrero raised a brow at her but had a wolfish glint in his eyes. Junior couldn't get over how almost flawless this woman looked. It had to be plastic surgery or something. No woman could look like… Like.. Like something out of the porno magazines he had stashed back at the base! "Busy. Didn't have a chance to call in," Guerrero shrugged, "Besides. Not just here for me," he jutted a thumb casually back at Junior.

The woman's dark green eyes slowly landed on him and he felt the spike in his body from the adrenaline increase with hormonal lust. It took all the tricks Guerrero had been teaching him to not show any reaction to the way she was looking him over slowly, casually. She clicked her tonge against her teeth. "Hmm. Well he's a looker," she observed, a small smile twitching at the corner of her lips as her eyes locked with Guerrero's again, "a bit young, isn't he? You know I don't allow-!" she was cut off as Junior heard a crumpling sound.

The woman's gaze never faltered as her hand closed around what Junior knew had to be bribe money. Was he… No way! Junior's muscles tightened and he could feel his body grow excited. "Well," she drawled lazily with a smile, "since you asked so nice… Alright." She pushed from the counter and made for the back.

"Guerrero, man, what-" Junior tried, as Guerrero stole a peppermint from the small jar near the cash register before handing one to Junior. He dumbly took it and popped it quickly in his mouth like he was on auto-pilot. "Names Elzaphira Ramona Connelly, dude," he began, watching the back as Elzaphira walked around in what Junior could now see was an office, "hired me a few years back. Was getting hassled by the local thugs. I had a _chat _with their leader. Straightened things out."

Chat. Yeah, right. Junior knew damn well what "chat" was in Guerrero's world. "That's great and all," Junior grunted as he bit down on the peppermint when it was small enough, "but where the hell-?" he was cut off again as Elzaphira stepped out from the back with a folder. She handed it to Guerrero who began to look it over. "We call her Scarlet. She's eighteen. Been here almost a year now. Think she's perfect for your friend here," she smiled, her arms crossed as Guerrero flipped through the file a few times before closing it with a nod.

Elzaphira, looking pleased, walked over to a phone and tapped the one. Junior heard it ring once… twice… before someone picked up. He couldn't make out what was all said, but he could tell it was a female on the other end. Elzaphira hung up and looked at the stairs.

Junior and Guerrero turned as they heard the clicking of boots. Junior straightened as a well chested, long legged, beauty with – well shit – scarlet red hair. She was dressed in short shorts, boots, and a black wife beater, her long hair draped over and on her shoulders. Her blue-green eyes were attentive and soft as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs, leaning against the railing. "Yes, Elzaphira?" she asked with a soft, feminine, voice. Junior felt Guerrero nudge him forward as Elzaphira motioned to him. "Your next costumer, Scarlet. Treat him nice now, " Elzaphira ordered with a smirk as Scarlet looked him over before nodding. She motioned him to follow as she made her way up the stairs.

Junior blinked a few times, confused. His feet, however, seemed to know what to do as he followed after her. He glanced back to watch Elzaphira motion Guerrero to follow her, a smirk on her face and a wolfish grin on his.

Shaking his head, Junior sped up his pace, catching up to the red haired beauty. She led him down a hallway of doors. Some were closed and others were opened. The opened ones revealed women either getting dressed, naked, or even in some kind of sexual tangle with another man. His mouth dried as he felt his body react to what he was seeing as Scarlet led him into a room with the number 36 in gold on the door.

They stepped inside before she shut the door. "Lights on or off?" she asked, pulling him from his thoughts. He gave her a puzzled look and she smiled. "How about dimmed?" she chose as she turned a nob and the lights dimmed to where he could make out in front of him but that was it. "You don't know what's going on, do you?" she asked, ending up behind him? How did she…? "Not really, no," he answered, stiffening as she felt her slip behind him, her arms wrapping around his waist.

"Relax," she said softly, her breath just barely tickling his earlobe as he tried to figure out what was happening. "You're at a brothel," she explained as her fingers pressed into his shirt and his chest muscles, dragging down slowly that it sent a sensual current through his body. "A what?" he asked, his breath coming out sharp as he felt her teasingly unbutton his jeans.

She chuckled softly, nuzzling her body closer to his back, her breast pressing under his shoulder blade. "A brothel, sweetie. You know? A bordello, cathouse, knocking shop, strumpet house, sporting house, house of ill repute, bawdy house," his breathing hitched as he felt her slowly unzip him, drawing down with each word until he was completely unzipped. "A whorehouse," he hoarsely asked, his voice leaving him as his throat dried. She hummed s yes and he slowly understood.

Why had Guerrero brought him here? "You have to let go of my arm, sweetie. Just relax and enjoy," she said as he realized he'd grabbed at her wrist. Releasing it, he took in a sharp intake of air and clinched his teeth. So that's his trick, huh? Calm him down? He mauled this thought in his head and shuddered as her fingers hooked to his jeans and yanked down, boxers and all, leaving him exposed.

"Never done this before, have you?" she asked in his ear, taking him into her right hand, her thumb teasing the tip. He felt himself harden painfully as his breathing hitched. He couldn't form words as her fingers began to stroke him slowly, softly. The sensation was so new. Her hands were soft, her nails adding a light friction. It wasn't anything like the late nights of shameful fumbling in his room alone.

He felt his fist ball as he took in gulps of air and shuddered, biting back the moans that threatened to rip from him as she continued with the now painfully slow pace she had set. He lost it, however, when her thumb brushed across his tip again, drawing a choked moan from him. She purred in approval against his back, her pace just slightly speeding up as his foot twitched, fighting to keep himself up.

Much to his horror she suddenly removed her hand and her body from his. He started to feel angry and used, when suddenly he was gently coaxed to sitting at the edge of the bed. His mouth dried as his eyes took in the sight before him. Somehow, while she'd been behind him, Scarlet had stripped down to standing before him in just her panties; almost completely naked before him. She pushed her hair behind her ear as she smiled at him and lowered to her knees, tapping his legs apart.

He watched her with transfixion as she stroked him softly, her eyes locked on his. He hissed and moaned sharply as she suddenly, almost without warning, took the tip of him into her mouth, sucking and brushing her tongue across the slit. His hands gripped at her shoulder and she released him and chuckled. "You need to relax. You're too tense and you're thinking too much," she commented softly, her blue-green eyes locking with his, "just let go and let it happen. Instincts are pretty helpful you know?"

She winked at him before she leaned down and took him in her mouth again. He sucked in a breath of air and gripped at the bed. The adrenaline pumping through him made his muscles coil, ready to move! But moving wasn't an option. What was happening felt damn good and if he reacted like he wanted to now, it would be over.

He closed his eyes and let himself concentrate on something other than the need to move. He concentrate on the building sensation Scarlet's mouth was creating; focused on what he wanted from it. His muscles relaxed slowly as he groaned, his head rolling forward as he watched her. Their eyes locked and he hardened more than he thought possible as she winked at him.

His grip landed on her shoulder once again, but this time on a whim. He pushed her hair out of her face and his breathing quickened. He could feel something taking over. He wasn't sure what, but he could feel it working through his body as he shook and his hips snapped up. He tried not to move too much and choke her, as he groaned and bit down his moans.

He almost yelped when he felt her teeth graze the skin. She giggled with a mouthful of him as he glared at her. She gave him a playful lok as she moved her head slowly. He growled and let his body tell him what to do as he grabbed her and pulled her away. She gave a startled cry as he moved her to the bed. He removed the rest of his clothes, his blood pumping. This was a new kind of adrenaline rush. This wasn't like what he'd felt a while ago. This was almost animalistic.

His clothes gone, he crawled up her body and nipped at the flesh. He wasn't sure why but he felt the need to bite and taste her skin. She didn't seem to mind as she gasped and shuddered. He moved up to her mouth and bit down harshly on her lower lip. She cried out and moaned in pain and he hoped pleasure as he let his right hand hold down her waist as he spread her legs with his left knee and grinded it against her.

She gasped and wiggled beneath him. "Y-You sure y-you've never done this?" she gasped out as he looked down at her. Not that he'd say it aloud, but no he hadn't. He wasn't sure why… But he just _knew _what to do… Also, oddly, his mind went back to a lesson Guerrero had once taught him about pain.

He had said that there was a line between pain and pleasure. He told Junior that sometimes a client could get off on any pain inflicted on him so what you needed to do was push past that pleasure barrier to get to the pain. Get to what hurt and what made them react.

Junior had a feeling that all those pain techniques could also be used for pleasure. He gave a boyish grin as he rubbed his knee. He heard Scarlet take in a sharp breath and knew he had to try this. Using his eyes, he found the pressure point of her neck and without warning, as his knee continued to grind, he bit down; not too hard, but hard enough. Scarlet gave a cry, her hands flying up to grip at the muscles of his chest as he ran his tongue over the bite mark before doing it again.

Her reaction was just what he needed. He bit down from her neck to her breast, biting and sucking at the flesh, soothing the marks with his tongue. The way Scarlet withered and gasped under him fueled him on as he growled and pushed her hips down as she tried to move. No way! She was going to stay down! He wasn't finished yet. He looked up and caught her eyes, his teeth around her hardened left nipple as he bit down in a sort of warning.

She shuddered and fell back with a shaky nod. Good. She got it. He went back to work, his mouth and teeth working her breast as he felt his knee getting soaked as he rubbed and pressed against her. Hmm. He wondered… With his other free hand, Junior slid down to between her legs and hooked his fingers roughly, pressing against the bead nerve of flesh he recalled reading about in _Playboy_.

The violent buck of her hips and the way she almost screamed put a cheeky grin on his face as he bit down on her breast. He was leaving marks all over her. They would fade away soon enough, but he liked the way he could mark her; like she was his. That made him harden and his blood pump unevenly.

"T-This isn't how i-it works," Scarlet panted as he bit his way down her body, his tongue tickling her naval as she squirmed, "I-I'm supposed to-Oh!" He tilted his head up and smirked as he bit up her body once again, his thumb and index finger pinching and twisting that bundle of nerves as she gapped similar to a fish out of water. He sat up, his thumb and index still working as he stared down at her. Her scarlet red hair was everywhere, spilling across the pillow like blood. Her body was flush and covered in his marks.

Her blue-green eyes darkened as she looked up at him. "Condoms on-on the table," she whispered, her hips bucking against his fingers. He nodded before looking at the table and spotting the package. He grabbed clumsy at the package and ripped it open. Embarrassingly he struggled to put it on, but when he was sure it was secure he dropped down again, his arms on either side of her as he pressed against her sex.

He felt her legs go up and wrap around him as she arched her hips and rubbed against him. He grit his teeth and pushed forward, his hormonal urges taking over and saying 'fuck take it slow'. Scarlet let out a sharp intake of air as he marveled at the new sensation. This was definitely better than any shameless fumbling with his hand! She was warm, wet, and welcoming as she gripped him like she was trying to suck him in. He shuddered and rocked his hip back before snapping forward, primal need for more friction the only thing he could fathom now.

Pleased and excited noises erupted from her mouth as he growled and bit down on her neck. His arms were shaking as he tried to keep himself from falling ontop of her. She may be older than him, but she was still smaller and would get a bit squished and hurt if he threw his weight on her.

He felt her nails dig into his back as her legs urged him on. She muttered encouragements that washed over him. This was heaven! His body was in bliss and he felt a euphoric like high taking him as he plowed forward. Her body snapped up to meet his with each thrust. In the back of his mind he was pretty sure he was being to rough and that she'd be bruised later. But the need and craving took over any care as he shook and felt himself being dragged to the edge.

"P-Please! Please!" Scarlet whispered. Her walls were pulsing and twitching around him with each thrust. Was she close like him? Was she feeling what he was feeling? He looked down at her, sweat dripping between their bodies and from his forehead to her face as he watched her face. The excited look on her face, the pleading look, the pure pleasure in her eyes almost did it for him. He wanted to hold down. It was to soon, right? No way in hell was he gonna embarrass himself by coming now!

He leaned down and kissed her, not sure what else to do as he thrust on. She whined against his lips as her legs slid up and gripped higher upo his waist, changing the angle and dipping him deeper into her. He groaned as he pushed himself up, helping to change the angle. She whined and thrashed under him as he was dangling over the edge. He couldn't hold on much longer! He sputtered and gulped for air as his thrust became jerkish and sloppy.

Suddenly, without warning, he felt her grip around him become needy and vice-like as she cried out, falling over the edge. He followed right on, exploding as he let out a gurgled and pathetic cry, spilling out as his forehead and hers met. He panted and kept moving until he was spent and she as well. He pulled out and rolled away before crashing onto the bed.

His body felt worn and used as he tried to fight off the urge to sleep. He sat up slowly, running his fingers through his damp hair in time to see that Scarlet was up and had walked to the bathroom. He heard the toilet flush before the shower turned on.

Wiping sweat off his forehead, he shook himself to alert as he removed the condom and tossed it in a nearby waist basket before looking around for where his clothes went as he listened to the water and a radio playing some Creedence Clearwater Revival song.

**o0o**

Ten minutes later – after having a hard time finding his socks and making sure he had everything – he walked back downstairs. He didn't see Guerrero so he sat on the couch in the living-room, listening to the radio. He could hear moans and bed creaking above him and down the main hallway as he palmed at the piece once again strapped to his hip. He was a bit surprised that Scarlet hadn't freaked out over it… But then again, she was probably use to it with what this place was.

He heard someone coming down the steps and looked up in time to see Scarlet. She was now dressed as a Catholic school girl – rosary around her neck and hair up in pigtails and was that a sucker in her mouth? – as she made her way to behind the counter to the back, giving him a small wave. He gave a resemblance of a wave as she disappeared. He heard a fridge opening and closing before she came back with a bottle of chocolate syrup and whip-cream.

"Bye," she said with a smile before heading back upstairs as he gave her a slightly confused look as the entrance door opened and in stepped an older male – possibly in his mid thirties – dressed somewhat conspicuously as he pulled out an envelope and stuck it on in the magazine sitting on the cashier desk before heading quickly upstairs, not saying a word. Although Junior had a feeling he knew where the guy was heading.

"Hey dude," Guerrero said as he walked from the back. His hoodie was flung over his shoulder as he gave a casual nod. Elzaphira walked behind and past him to the front desk. She was looking a little less glossy than when Junior had last saw her, but if he thought what happened had happened then he was pretty sure he knew why.

Junior gave him a nod as he got to his feet. Guerrero nodded to Elzaphira as she fixed her lipstick. She gave a nod and a lustrous smile as Junior followed Guerrero out and to the car. "You calm down now?" Guerrero asked casually as he packed up. Junior simply nodded and looked out the rearview window at _Thorny Desire _until it disappeared.

Guerrero nodded before he peeled out down an alleyway and turned on the radio up.

**-0-**

"Hey? You OK?"

Chance blinked a few times and stared at Ames as she held out a sandwich – a grilled cheese, his favorite – for him and had her brow raised and giving him a 'you were off in lala land' look. He took the sandwich and let his eyes look over at Ash and Isamu. They had abandoned the video game and were now trying to teach Jason how to do a tumble. The little guy was having some difficulty with it, but he seemed to be having fun.

"Yeah! Yeah, fine," he said, pulling her down by her waist to sit by him as he smiled and ate his sandwich. Ames gave him a raised brow but shrugged it off before going at her own sandwich. She glanced at him a few times before a smirk slowly crept across her lips.

He raised a brow as she elaned up and whispered in his ear. His eyes widened as he looked down and sure enough a tell all bump was there. He groaned and blocked a pillow to the face as Ames threw it at him and he sat it on his lap. Ames chuckled and bit into her sandwich, giving him a "explain to me later?" questioning look.

He gave a boyish grin and a shrug of "maybe later" before they sat in silence again.

**R & R Plz**

**Eight. Fucking. Pages! Holy hell batman that's like four paged longer than I was going for when I started this thing… But it kinda got a mind of its own and boom! it made this! Jeeze lol!**

**I hope it was OK, though. I know it may come off as awkward and odd but that's 'cause it's suppose to be. I mean this is a telling of someone's first time having sex. It's not gonna be like in a romance novel. It's gonna be messy and kinda awkward! I mean according to a lot of guys I have talked to about this, most guys kinda know what they're doing, but it's mostly just like they're on "gotta fuck this bitch" auto-pilot lol! They just let their instincts take over. **

**So I tried to show that with this… Prolly failed, but I tried lol.**


End file.
